


There is no Love in this Paradise

by rinxji



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choi Saeran Route, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, MC Is an actual Character, Major Original Character(s), Mind Control, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Romance, Seven is Depressed, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, even v, inoocent mc, kinda mystery, yooseven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinxji/pseuds/rinxji
Summary: Bora Hanasaki is dead. That is what her home country Japan believes, that's what her wealthy business owner parents believe--but most of all;That's what the RFA believes.However, when hacker Luciel Choi receives an sinister anonymous email regarding her "death", his hunt for the missing foreigner begins; and so does the hunt for the foreboding cult....Mint Eye.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Comfortably Numb

**Author's Note:**

> [[[ If you haven't played the game "Mystic Messenger" and still want to read? Don't worry! This AU requires no knowledge of the game before hand. All will be explained. Also, MASSIVE SPOILERS if you haven't played the game fully and you want to! Otherwise, welcome to 'There is no Love in This Paradise' We hope you enjoy......]]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 reminiscies on old times.

He was excited to find that he had 10 new emails to check that next morning. Although 707’s livelihood depended on computers, he rarely got new emails from anyone--other than Ms. Mary Vanderwood of course. Maybe It was an update notice on LOLOL? Or maybe It was some secretive cult inviting him to join…   
  


Although that would’ve been fun, they were only work emails. Seven sighed and was about to shut his rarely used Laptop, he hesitated. At that moment, a  _ ‘ping!’  _ alarmed from his half-closed Wacbook. His golden eyes widened, his hands moving faster than his brain could comprehend. His Wacbook glowed in the darkness that was his room, as he sped over the Email he had been sent. His almond eyes skimmed over the preface, when he recognized a name.

  
  


Her name.

  
  


Seven shook his head slightly--thinking  _ maybe--  _ just maybe; it was his tired, sleepless eyes were playing tricks on him. However, they were not.

_ ‘Don’t you want to escape this filthy world? _

_ You’re invited to paradise, Luciel Choi. _

_ Want to escape from your past? _

_ The pain will dissipate as you step through the magenta gates of paradise. _

_ A world filled with pleasure... _

_ A world filled with truth... _

_ A world with no tears... _

_ A world with no rejections... _

_ Accept the angel's invitation. _

_ Magenta, _

_ Where everyone is happy… _

_ Will you accept, Saeyoung? _

_ Just like dear Bora Hanasaki did one fateful evening.’ _

  
  
  


Sevens’ eyes glossed over at the mere mention of  _ that girl's _ name.    
  


“Mint Eye..? Who could’ve sent this?” Sevens brain jumbled and went haywire, maybe from the lack of sleep--or from  _ her _ .

Either way, he had to let the others know. That there was finally a lead in her case. All of them knew Bora--smiling, happy, innocent Bora-- could never commit suicide. But why would she join a cult, hypothetically saying this email was true? The thought of Bora joining a cult rattled his brain. He thought back to the day she and him met, on her first day of work. How innocent she was--gullible. The one thing he liked that got her killed.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


_ “Hi! What can I get for you, today?” A quiet but also excited voice squeaked from the counter in front of the red headed man. Seven looked up to see someone he’s never seen before, a black headed girl with very fair skin. Seven plucked out his earbud and smiled at the newbie. _

_ “Can I get your number~?” He mused as a dark rouge blossomed over the unexpecting girl’s cheeks.  _ _   
  
_

_ “U-uh. I…” The girl stuttered out, flustered and not quite sure of what was happening.  _

_ “I can only serve you coffee... sir…” The quiet girl mumbled and looked up from the counter she was burning a hole into with her eyes. _

_ Seven, amused, bursted out laughing. Luckily, practically no one was in the shop at this time. It was 5am after all. “I know.. I was just playing. I’ll take a Red Eye, with 2 espresso instead of one. Im Seven, by the way.” He answered. The girl nodded and pushed her long hair out of her face. Her face then scrunched up in confusion. She immediately looked up to seven, a wannabe glare shooting his way. _

_ “Wait? You’re Seven?? Then I possibly couldn't serve--” _

_ “My name is Seven.” _

_ “.... Oh.” _

_ The obviously embarrassed girl scurried off into the back part of the work area, eager to leave the awkward and traumatizing situation with the pretty boy behind her. Seven chuckled, surprised at the girl's frankness. He chose a window seat and rested his head on his hand, gazing outside at the empty street; flooded only by the light of the few lampposts.  _

_ Distracted, he didn’t even realize the naive girl walking up to him. Her gaze, a curious but shy one. “Your Red Eye… Seven.” Her soft and gullible voice announced to him, breaking his trance of watching the lampposts flicker. _

_ “Oh. Thanks…?” He trailed off, waiting for the unnamed girl to finish. _

_ “Bora! My name’s Bora.” Her voice crescendoed, confident to quiet. Seven wondered as to what made her this way. Alas, they were strangers. He would never find out.  _

_ “Sit.” Seven’s voice boomed. She squeaked and hurriedly sat down in front of him. Unknown to her, he smirked. “I’ve never seen you here before. It’s always Yoosung working the mornings.” Seven questioned Bora as she shifted in her seat. _

_ “Well,” She paused. She glanced up at him and continued. “I just got this job. My manager said to take the morning shifts, to give Yoosungie a break.” Bora answered him, glancing back down at her palms. Seven noticed this, but decided to leave it alone. _

_ “Yoosungie? Are you two dating?” Seven inquired. Bora shook her head no, surprisingly calm and not a blushing mess like Seven had expected. _

_ “He’s just a friend. I'm a foreigner, so I was nervous about coming to South Korea. On my first day here, Yoosung made me feel welcomed after a lifetime of feeling inadmissible. I respect him for that.” Bora responded, quite seriously. Seven stared at her serious face, her gaze falling outside the window, while his stare on her. _

_ He noticed now, actually looking at her, that she was a foreigner. Her sharp nose bridge and wider, downward angled eyes looked forgien to him. A faint mole dotted her high cheekbones, the cheekbones that once were blazing crimson. Her hazel eyes stared deeply at the beginnings of rain falling outside. A pained look formed across her forgien face.  _

_ “Ah… This is a pain. I didn’t bring an umbrella… I’ll just grab one from the store room.” Seven heard the girl mumble as she glanced back at him. She blushed softly, noticing his stare.  _ _   
  
_

_ Bora quickly stood up and bowed. “Thank you, but I must take my leave. Hopefully you will come again in the near future?” Bora questioned as Seven nodded. _

_ “This will be part of my daily routine. Be ready for me, God Seven!” Seven screeched. Bora laughed, pushed his shoulder, and grabbed his empty mug. _

_ “You’re no god.” She snickered. He laughed and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. _

  
  
  


\-------------------

She was right. He was no god. A god would have protected the sweet girl he cared deeply for. A god would have saved her from herself--from her parents--

from him.

But he was no god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH i changed up some stuff. so this was actually chapter 2 but i decided to get rid of chapter one because it didn't fit the plot. sorry!!!! also, please tell me if there's any grammar mistakes!!


	2. Sing For Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seven knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was chapter 3 but again i am re arranging the chapters from here on out! sorry for the confusion! <3

However, Seven Zero Seven decided to do a little research on the aforementioned 'Mint Eye' cult. Why did they pick Bora? And why did they pick him? Surely they had to have had a reason as to why they both were chosen. Especially so close to her death anniversary.

'Is it god giving me a second chance to make things right?' Seven thought, gracing himself with the shred of hope he so desperately longed for.

But there was no god. No righteous god would take the kind, loving--albeit naive--soul of Bora Hanasaki away.

  
  


After some digging, he found an article from way back, at least a year ago. The article read, 'Mint Eye: The world's next peaceful religion? Or the world's next evil cult?' However the article was locked--somehow, some way. Even a genius hacker like Seven couldn't hack into the server. 

'Mint Eye must really be bad if they have an article under lockdown..?' Seven thought to himself. He put his laptop aside and snatched his phone from his bedside table.

He opened his phone and entered a chatroom. Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee were online. 

  
  


_ Seven has entered the chatroom _

Yoosung: Zen… Still a narcissist…;;

Zen: Not my fault that SK Entertainment wants my beautiful face…

Jaehee: Your audition went well I presume?^^^

Zen: Ya

Zen: It's because of Bora that I even got a chance with them…

Zen: Her kindness still reaches us even from the grave.

Yoosung: I...I miss her.

Jaehee: We all do, Yoosung.^^

Jaehee: Hi, Luciel.

Seven: Hi Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen…

Seven: Zen, what is your role in your new act?

Zen: Oh!

Zen: Well, surprisingly it's not even a musical role. I got cast in a drama!^^

Jaehee: Thats…;;

Jaehee: Unlike you… Is it because of that girl you’ve been seeing…?

Seven: Wha????

Seven: Girl???

Yoosung: Yeah. Her name is MC.

  
  


Sevens eyes almost bulged out of his head. Girl?! Seven knew Zen liked Bora, but maybe he did move on. Although it doesn't seem like him, it  _ has  _ been a year since… her death.

Seven: Surprising..

Yoosung: I can’t believe a girl actually likes your narcissist attitude…;;

Zen: Ya…

Zen: We aren’t even dating.

Zen: She was Bora’s roommate. We just bonded over her death.

Seven: Bonded~~

Yoosung: Bonded… Bonded in what way..;;;

Jaehee: Stop messing with Zen;;

Jaehee: He means they helped each other get over her death

Zen: Ya^^

Seven: That reminds me…

Seven: I got an odd email this morning.

Jaehee: ??

Yoosung: About??;;

Seven: It was about…

Seven: Bora’s death;;

Seven: It hinted at her death being fake…

Yoosung: What?!?

Zen: Who the hell would send that??

Jaehee: What else?

Seven: Well..

Seven: It said she joined a cult.

Seven: And that cult invited me to join.

Yoosung: WHAT

Zen: OMG

Jaehee: Don’t tell me…

Jaehee: You’re thinking about joining..?

Seven: I am curious, I’ll admit. 

Seven: But no. I think it’s just a prank.

Seven. I have to go. But tell me if any of you get an email from ‘Mint Eye’

Seven: Bye bye~~!

_ Seven has left the chatroom. _

  
  
  
  


Seven rubbed his sleep-deprived golden eyes and put down his phone. He was still in shock because of the email. His hands are still a bit shaky. 

‘I need sleep..’ Seven’s mind speaks to him as he falls back onto his bed, instantly falling into a deep slumber.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  
  


Her voice had never sounded so cold. The usual kind, albeit shy, gentle voice grew dark. Her normally beautiful long, black locks were frizzing and pulled into a loose ponytail. Her hazel eyes glazed over like morning dew; her fragile frame bowed in front of them. The RFA Cafe owners and patrons.

“I thank you all for this opportunity. Sadly, I will--” Her weak voice stumbled as a certain blonde interrupted her.

“Bora… Please this isn’t you. Is it your parents? I-”

“No.” Bora responded coldly. Yoosung--startled--stumbled back a bit, surprised at the unusual tone in her voice. “I-I have to leave. I have to enter paradise, free of regret.” She stuttered. Bora looked up at them, their beady eyes washing over her. Scanning her, waiting for her next move.

A figure walked up to her and stood in front of her small frame. 

“Zen…”

“No, Jaehee. There is something she’s not telling us,” Zen paused and frantically put his hands on Bora’s shoulders. Bora gazed at him, her dull face forever unchanging. “Please, Bora.” He pleaded. She looked away, tears threatening to escape her already sad eyes. 

Zen’s eyes pleaded with Bora’s, his red eyes never leaving hers. Jumin and V pulled him away from her, and left her standing alone. For one last time, she looked at all of her friends, her family, and gave them the best smile she could muster.

“Magenta is the place where all problems dissipate…”

  
  
  


\-------------------

Seven’s body nearly flew out of his bed, his heart pounding like he just finished running a 10k marathon. His eyes search for his laptop and snatch it from it’s resting spot.

‘Magenta… Magenta… Where have I seen that...?’ Sevens’ mind pondered frantically, eager to ease his mind.

  
  


Until he saw it.

  
  
  


And then, Seven knew, his sweet Bora Hanasaki....

  
  
  
  
  


Is alive.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i do be insecure about my writing. if you found any grammar mistakes, please tell me! also, this chapter is kinda short because i didn't want it to be too long so i split it up!!


	3. Your true emancipation is a fantasy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seven and yoosung have a lovers quarrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer. Hopefully yall like Yoosung x Seven cause that's endgame in this story (～￣▽￣)～  
> anyway, i'm gonna try and update regularly. i don't really have any sort of outline i'm following, so hopefully this all makes sense??? lol

_ “What’s your most precious memory?” _

  
  


_ Bora’s soft angelic voice mused through the empty early mornings of the RFA Cafe. Seven, glanced at her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that shimmered even in dusk, and thought to himself. What was his most precious memory? _

_ “I guess It would have to have been when I joined the RFA? The members--especially Yoosung and Zen-- were always there for me. I was going through a hard time. When Rika reached out to me, I was on the brink of suicide. The RFA…. Saved me.” Seven respond as he lay his hand on the table. _

_ A soft, pale hand reached onto his. Seven's reaction was to pull away, but he didn’t. Bora’s kind heart always amazed him, although her responses could be quite emotionless--like jumin, he always knew she cared. Her delicate, petite hand fit perfectly on top of his; which made a tingle of a blush blossom onto his cheeks. That action of understanding lit a spark inside him--a spark he had never felt before. Her kindness gave him more than enough reason to trust her, to finally open up to her--to rely on her.  _

_ But, he didn’t. He couldn’t. Opening up to Bora ment becoming vulnerable, a state of mind he had long thrown away years ago from abuse and trauma. Seven didn’t want her hurt, either. With his dangerous job, he knew he would never be able to let himself fall--Fall in love with her. _

_ Seven jerked his hand away and stumbled back into his chair, clumsily packing his backpack and retreating away. Bora’s face turned from soft, into an angled hurt. Her kind eyes narrowed in sadness at him, but he couldn’t stay. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore than he already did. Seven glanced back at Bora one last time, as he rushed out of the RFA Cafe and into the street.  _

_ He never saw Bora again after that. _

  
  
  
  


❁

  
  


A knock rambled on Sevens thin apartment door, pulling him out of a trance he had been in for the last 3 hours.

  
  
  


“Seven! Open up, It’s Yoosung.”

  
  
  


Seven’s eyes wandered to his door and the multitude of locks he had installed on his door. He got up and meandered over to his door, which didn't take him long fortunately because of his apartments layout. When Seven opened the door, Yoosung Immediately jumped on him, giving him a well needed hug.

  
  


“I missed you. You haven’t been in the chatrooms lately...Can I come in?” Yoosung asked and loomed up at Seven.

  
  


Seven smiled at his Boyfriend and took his hand, leading his small frame inside Sevens grungy flat. Yoosung sat on top of Sevens couch, ultimately pulling Seven down with him. Yoosung glanced at Sevens laptop but didn’t pry when he saw Bora’s name.

Yoosung knew his boyfriend had loved Bora, hell--they all did at one point. Even V… However, Bora was always oblivious to their feelings even when made so obvious. The RFA welcomed Bora with open arms, even so soon after Rika killed herself. Bora took her place in a heartbeat, and no one had any objections. Bora was, at times, insensitive to others. But through time, she began to unstiffen and become a real RFA member. Bora knew everything about everyone in the RFA… There was just an aura to her, sunshine radiated from her and her soul, it made her so trustworthy.

But as much as Yoosung had thought about her, he realized that no one knew anything about her really. She never opened up about her past, always glossing over her past with the same lie. Her eyes always clenched into a smile--a fake smile-- and told the lie the RFA knew too well.   
  


‘I wanted to Escape the pressure of being an Heiress for a while!’ She used to exclaim with a grin, and not one of them ever questioned why she never went into depth--they didn’t even realize till she was gone that she wasn’t telling the whole truth. Alas, it was too late. Too late to ever know about the real Bora Hanasaki.

No matter, because today was Seven and Yoosungs day. Days like this are hard to come by, with Yoosung’s senior year fast approaching and Sevens insomnolence nights left little time in between for the couple.

“Yoosung… I-”

“I’ve missed you, babe. Vet studies is so hard, ya know?” Yoosung cut Seven off, unknowingly. Seven sighed and rested his head on Yoosungs soft lap. 

Seven needed to tell him about Bora. He felt bad about his resurfacing feelings about his First Love, and wanted Yoosung to know. Seven loved both of them, and for that he felt guilty. Seven felt like Yoosung deserved better than him. His love is wasted on someone like Seven.

Yoosung strokes Sevens face, leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. Seven reciprocated the kiss and leaned up to him, staring directly into his violet irises that were filled with Love for him. Guilt rewashed over Seven as he sat up next to Yoosung. Yoosung tried to kiss him again, but Seven pushed him away. Yoosung looked at him, hurt but knew what this was about.

“You really loved her, didn’t you?” Yoosung chuckled sadly and scooted over to the other side of the couch. Seven couldn’t bear to look Yoosung in the eye, the guilt was overwhelmingly strong and he knew Yoosung could see it in his eyes.

Yoosung’s eyes began to fill with tears, “I loved her too, you know! It… wasn’t just you. You're Not the only one hurting, okay?! Even V loved her--hell even Jaehee loved her!” Yoosung shouted at Seven, tears flowing directly down his cheeks and onto sevens blakc leather couch. 

Seven's own tears had started to fall, and he looked at Yoosung. “I still love her… Yoosung.” Seven declared as Yoosung wipes his tears off his red cheeks. He laughed ironically.

“I know you do, Luciel. I knew even when we started dating. I… I was okay with you loving her as long as you loved me too,” Yoosung sobbed and went and grabbed Sevens arm, grabbing him and looking in his eyes.

He dropped Sevens arm though, and stood up. “But… That's selfish. You’re selfish, Luciel. Maybe you thought you could have us both… b-but you can't! Thats unfair to me!” Yoosung yelped and went for Seven's door. 

“I won’t be your lover on a leash, Luciel.” Yoosung declared as he stormed off into the hallways of Seven’s apartment building. His footsteps grew quieter as Seven began to process what just happened.   
  


Tears flow out of Seven’s eyes as he stares at the door that was just slammed moments ago. Seven knew he had hurt Yoosung. On the contrary to Yoosung’s belief, Seven loved Yoosung. They had been dating for 7 months after all.

Seven wanted to scream at Bora. He wanted to scold her--punish her-- for ruining his first relationship with the best man in his life. It was Bora’s fault for making Yoosung hate him, her fault for making him love her, everything was her fault.

“I hate her.” Seven mumbled. 

Eventually sighing, Seven chuckled and clenched his face.. What was he thinking..? He couldn’t blame someone for his feelings, his words--his actions. He was at fault, and as always Bora was the scapegoat. Even after her kindness he used her, even after her everlasting love he used her. She had been kind to him, and even in death Seven had found a way to ruin her.

  
  


_ ‘I’d better apologize to Yoosung.’ _

  
  


No use hating someone who was dead.

  
  
  


But she  _ wasn’t _ .

  
  


She wasn’t  _ dead _ . _ ‘Oh my god how stupid can you be, Seven?’  _ Seven’s mind erupted into flames. He had forgotten all about the email--Bora’s alive and he had been stupid enough to call Yoosung over without telling him. Seven quickly snatched his Laptop and sent out an Email to the RFA, calling for a meeting Tomorrow at 7pm. The email consisted of vague details and stressing the importance that everyone go and all would be explained there. 

He immediately got a response from Jaehee, who said she and Jumin will try to make it. Jumin’s response was next, which said to contact Jaehee about his schedule. Later, which was about 3 or 4 hours from Zen. Zen agreed to go. Then, Yoosungs' response came. Admittedly, Seven was quite terrified to open the email, but Yoosung replied with, ‘Okay’, and nothing else. Seven felt horrible about the way he basically led Yoosung on. V’s answer came unusually fast in his terms, and V agreed to attend. 

Seven could finally relax, and he felt a weight was about to be lifted off his chest. He was scared to show them that Bora was alive, but he knew he had too. If Bora was alive, so many questions would pop up. Questions like, “Why did she fake her death?’ or “Where is she now?’ to which Seven hadn’t figured out all the Answers. Maybe, by finding Bora, he could finally get over her and make things right with Yoosung.

One thing was for sure; Bora’s life was a mystery. And he was determined to figure this mystery out to the end.

  
❁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment if you see any error! I'm thinking this book will have about 20ish~ chapters? Maybe more if i type smaller chapters. What do yall like, smaller chapters or longer ones? lemme know o((⊙﹏⊙))o.


	4. You Only Live Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting that will change everything from here on out starts now...!

_ “That’s wayyy too cheesy, Seven~!” _

  
  


_ The soft, feminine voice Seven knew too well interrupted his thoughts. Seven sighed and caressed his face, annoyed at how his little ‘project’ was going. He glanced at bored through his fingers and saw her focused face concentrating on what he had asked her to do. _

_ “What else is there?” Seven groaned. _

_ Bora rolled her eyes and stared at him. A giggle moved through her lips as she put down the paper she was holding. “Seven,” She stated. He put his hands down and actually listened to what she had to say. _

_ “If you want to tell Yoosung you like him, you have to go big or go home! Besides, I can tell he likes you back!” Bora chuckled and waved Seven off sassily as Seven groaned once more.  _

_ Seven had told Bora that he had a crush on someone, which she assumed was Yoosung although seven had never truly given her an answer. In reality, Sevens emotions were all jumbled together. Seven recently realized he was Bisexual, which came as a surpise to him. Of course, he told Bora as he knew she’d never judge him. Bora was ecstatic for him, and quite moved that he had chosen her to be the first to know. Coming with this self-discovery, Seven had realized his feelings for Bora, however he couldn’t tell if they were romantic or not. But then came along Yoosung, which made his feelings even more confusing. _

_ “I never said it was Yoosing, Bora--” _

_ “Who else would it be, silly pants?” She grinned and went back to working.  _

_ Seven couldn’t help but stare at her, like he did on occasion. He loved her concentrated face, the way her nose scrunched upwards when she was confused--or, or, the way she bit her lip while she fixated on whatever was making her confused. He loved all of her, but his passionate feelings would never be returned. Hell, he didn’t even know what these feelings were! _

_ “Bora, I--” _

_ “Oh, Seven! I’ve got it! We can do....” Her voice trailed off as she showed her plan to Seven. Seven looked but ultimately her plans went in one ear and out the other. _

_ Seven wished his feelings would go away forever. _

  
  
  


❁

  
  
  


Seven whipped his jacket on and plugged in his computer, quickly gathering all his needed items into a crossbody bag. The meeting was at 7pm and he made sure he wasn’t going to be late. As soon he was sure that everything he needed was packed up surely inside his bag, he stormed off into the outside world.

The cafe was only a five minute walk from his apartment. While walking, he grazed on a soft figure. He looked back and saw a short figure in the distance, walking quite fast. Seven jogged up in front of the figure,

“H-hey! Sorry for bumping into you!” Seven apologized as the short framed figure tried to walk past, muttering an apology. 

Seven let them through. As they quickly walked away from Seven, a gust of wind blew the hoodie off of the person. Long, white hair with pink tips flew out of their jacket. Seven ignored it, maybe they just were busy.

As Seven approached the closed cafe, he took out the key he was given by V a few years prior. He entered to see Jumin, Jaehee and V already there. Seven peered away from their worried glances. Just as Seven set down his bag, Yoosung came in, completely ignoring Seven and going to stand near Jaehee.

“I called you all here today to reveal something… Something I’ve just recently figured out..” Seven paused and scanned everyone’s faces.    
  


Jumin looked impatient, Jaehee looked anxious, Yoosung looked indifferent, while V looked slightly interested in what Seven had to say.

  
  
  
  
  


“Bora Hanasaki is alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! Sorry this chapter was so short! Don't worry though, next chapter will be much more eventful. As always, if you find any grammar mistakes, let me know please! Also, i'm kinda thinking about starting a Haikyuu fanfiction... However I'm not sure if it will do well... In any case, I really excited to post the next chapter. 
> 
> Until then!


End file.
